


Regrets and fantasies

by Green3



Series: Taking Responsibility [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Exhibitionism, I'll never write sub!Raihan but I won't deny I can see it, Leon's the subject of fantasy here, M/M, Masturbation, Piers is a kinky anarchist idiot fight me, and stupid ideas are being born, and yes they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: Raihan has a great life, all things considered. A gym he's beyond proud of, a rival to push him to always be his best, friends... Even some with benefits, like Piers. But there's no denying that there are some things he wishes he had, actions he regrets he can't act on. But hey, that's what fantasies are for, fixing regrets, right?
Relationships: Implied Raihan/Leon, Implied Raihan/Piers, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Series: Taking Responsibility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565341
Comments: 16
Kudos: 246





	Regrets and fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Just like Milo has a nose and sclera in my personal AU, Raihan doesn't look like he'll snap in a Sandstorm. The dude's tall, not a twig.

"No regrets, eh, Piers?" Raihan stretched out on his bed with a pleased smirk, eyes darting between his Rotom phone in his hand and the other gym leader as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel. Hammerlocke stadium had done double-duty that day, both as the pitch on which they had had an intense battle, but also the scene which Piers had electrified with a concert that still had the city rocking out. If he listened carefully, Raihan could hear the music from downtown coming through the open window, following the rhythm of the cogs that were the city's core.

"Mmm, a good battle, a no encore show and a good fuck..." Piers hummed, his voice even hoarser than usual from overuse as he threw the towel aside. Still, the moment he sat down on the bed's edge he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit up, sucking in the smoke with a sigh and smug smile. "How about you? Got any regrets, aside from never beating Leon?"

Raihan paused, thumb hovering over his Flashgram feed. He knew that Piers was referring to their day together, like how the other had gotten the upper hand during the battle before losing, or Raihan had been the one taking it up the ass. Still, he scrolled down his feed, so he could look at Leon's grinning face next to Hop's at the concert earlier. And all he could think about was the only thing he really regretted in his life.

"...Not letting myself be more of an asshole, I guess." His tone turned uncharacteristically bitter, as he tossed his phone over to the side of the bed and propped his head up with his hands. He did his best to shrug, though, but it didn't do much when Piers turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Damn, that's a surprising statement coming from you, mate. Has one of your trainees finally snapped your infinite patience?" There was a certain tease to his tone as he blew out a stream of smoke, making Raihan chuckle and shake his head. His trainees were all diligent and willing to learn, so even if they frustrated him sometimes, he could never be an ass to them. "Or is this about not getting to use the monster between your legs?"

"You better treat the great Raihan's dick with some respect, dude." Kicking at Piers bare thigh, Raihan did his best to not let the words get to him, but still he glanced down his own body. He was a big guy. His height made him appear more lanky than he was, and he used fashion and slouching to hide how tall he really was to not intimidate others too much. And when it came to his dick, well, it matched the rest of him. Long and with a decent girth. Piers was one of the few who even let him _try_ to fuck them, and even he wasn't always up for taking it. There was someone he wanted on it more than anyone else, though...

With a frustrated groan, Raihan tipped his head back and rubbed over his eyes with the heel of his palm. Arceus, he wanted to fuck Leon so badly. See him choke on his cock, or get dicked so hard he lost all coherent thought, dirty talk him and watch the great champion enjoy being dominated and marked up.

"Don't fret it, mate, I appreciate you not forcing me to bottom tonight." Piers' voice cut through the images that swamped his mind, and though he couldn't see it, he heard the cigarette being rubbed out in the ashtray he kept on the bedside table for Piers' sake. "Tho' I'm getting the feeling this ain't about me, seeing how you're getting hard without even looking at me."

Raihan grunted when he felt Piers straddle his thighs and as he moved his hand from his face, he could see the other's eyebrow raised in question. Slowly, more sensually than he looked capable of, Piers stretched out on top of him, trapping his growing erection between them as he murmured. "It's about Leon, isn't it."

It wasn't even a question. That information had slipped a few times when Raihan had visited Spikemuth and gotten hammered, groaning about how much he wanted to get Leon into bed. How he didn't date, because while he was still plenty horny enough to fuck around, his heart had been set on Leon since years back. But the champion had his image to think about. Sponsors to take into consideration, other regions to visit, trainers to encourage and beat. Chairman Rose barely gave him time enough to see his family, he wouldn't have time for a relationship. Not to mention that he always seemed to think Raihan's flirting was just rivalry banter, or friendly encouragements.

"Duh." Raihan's tone was flat as he deadpanned, running one hand down Piers spine and slowly starting to smile again. "Not that there's anything wrong with us."

"Yeah, this is a good arrangement." Piers arched his back like a Liepard, before peering up at Raihan again with a grin and grind against his dick. "Imagine Leon lying on top of you like this, though. Warm and straddling your lap, so easy to just fuck up into..."

"Arceus damnit, Piers," Raihan almost growled, feeling his dick twitch in full hardness at the mere thought. His hand almost covered Piers whole ass as he squeezed it and watched the other sit up. "I thought you didn't want to get fucked tonight."

"I don't. I'm all for giving you a handjob, though." Piers was so casual as he grabbed Raihan's dick, helping it stand up as he stroked it firmly even if he couldn't wrap his fingers around it completely. Sighing in pleasure, Raihan let his eyes fall closed for a moment, imagining that it was Leon jerking him. Not that he thought the champion would be as confident or skilled, after a couple of drinks and daring questions he and Piers had found out that the most sought after bachelor of Galar was close to a virgin.

"'s okay, I can do it myself," Raihan murmured as he gently nudged Piers' hand away. It didn't feel right, having the singer stand in for his fantasy on top of listening to his whining.

"Suit yourself. Want me to film you?" Piers just shrugged though and scooted backwards, reaching for the discarded Rotom phone and unlocking it before Raihan had even answered. He was just about to be smug about how Piers knew just how to please him, when the next bomb dropped. "You could 'accidentally' send it to Leon later, you know."

"What about consent, mr Safe-n-Sane?" Raihan forced himself to ask, all the while squeezing his throbbing dick hard at the mere idea of Leon watching a video of him get off. It was such a fucking bad idea, kind of an asshole move, and yet, it might be something that got through to Leon.

"Leon's a grown adult, he'll see the thumbnail and choose whether or not he wants to press 'Play'. And if he doesn't like it, you just apologize and move on, knowing that Leon's not into you." Piers was calm as he spoke, toying with the zoom on the phone and leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp, which Raihan muttered a 'thanks' to. "We just know he doesn't have a lot of experience, after all. He might be into dick, or only pussy, or hell, be ace. But you won't find out unless you push that Greedent brain a bit."

It was hard to find an argument against that, when all Raihan wanted was to be a bit mean to Leon. Put hickeys with bitemarks where they couldn't be covered up, call him a slut, edge him until he begged to be fucked, or make him cum so many times he came dry.

"You don't have to decide now. Just _imagine_ him seeing this." Piers' voice had dropped a few octaves, going smooth as a purr while he sat back on his knees, clearly having pressed play on the recording. He was slowly panning up Raihan's thighs, and the dragon trainer? He couldn't help but preen, his blood running hot as he did just that.

With a throaty groan, Raihan tipped his head back and squeezed his dick, slowly moving his hand up and down so the foreskin ran over the tip. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his skin from their last fuck and how turned on the exhibitionist in him was, as he spread his thighs more so his balls would come into view as well. He thought about Leon, of course. About Leon getting hot and bothered by the video just before a meeting and having to hide a boner through it, before desperately rubbing one out in the bathroom. Or fingering himself in bed, imagining Raihan fucking him.

"Fuck... I wanna fuck him so badly," Raihan muttered, looking over at the camera with burning eyes as a bead of precum dripped down his length. "Watch him claw the sheets and beg me to fuck him deeper, harder."

His hips lifted with the words, thighs and abdomen flexing with impressive muscles. He could easily lift Leon like that, even if the champion was just as fit. The thought of those gorgeous muscles on display for him, covered in hickeys and maybe even some rope marks, had Raihan groaning. He slowed his pace, until his hand was still and it was just his hips moving, fucking up into his fist using the precum as lube.

"Or maybe have him choke on my dick, I'm sure he'd be a slut who could learn how to deepthroat easily." Raihan's grin was dark as he twisted his grip, letting his more sadistic and dominant streak come through. "And damn, he'd look even more amazing covered in my cum and hickeys."

Piers was squirming a little, to Raihan's surprise, but he still held the phone steady as he reached down to take care of himself, too. Which only got Raihan going even harder, heels digging into the mattress as he moaned hard and arched his back. He was close, being watched always did that to him. So he let his own noises go, groaning through clenched teeth as he felt the pressure building.

"Bet he'd be so fucking tight, but then again, I'm a lot to handle." He couldn't resist to grin and wink at the camera, tilting his head just so that the light would catch his fang and sharp jawline. "I'd fucking love to slowly finger him open or eat him out, though, until he's a mess only I get to see... A slut just for me."

He was shaking a little, straining to keep his composure until it snapped with one last, _hard_ , push upwards. Raihan came with his teeth bared and a deep, guttural moan as his cum sprayed up his chest and ran down his fingers, working himself until his breath was ragged. Then, slowly, he let go of his cock and lifted his hand upwards, so he could begin licking the fingers clean. Piers lost it at that, pressing 'Stop' and dropping the phone with a curse.

"Arceus damnit, how the fuck can Leon be so dense and _not_ go for this?!" He almost seemed angry, as he sank down on all four over Raihan, tongue darting out to lick the cum off his fingers as well.

"Seems like I flipped your sub-switch, huh." Raihan grinned as he looped his clean fingers in the ring around Piers' neck, yanking him up and away from his fingers. "Be a good slut and clean me up, and I might just suck you off..."

His voice was a dark murmur, and it made Piers purr as he ducked down for a quick kiss, before continuing with licking up the semen slowly drying on dark skin. Raihan closed his eyes with a pleased hum, enjoying the attention and forgetting the video for now. He wasn't about to let his regrets keep him from having a good time, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Does he send that video, or is it too much like a dickpic? Or does he think he won't and -actually- does it accidentally? Honestly, I'm still wary of fandoms and feeding into toxic shit, so feedback would be awesome. If you saw any flaws, please feel free to let me know. Or if you liked any line in particular! Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> (Oh, and feel free to read Piers as trans here. I kept stuff about him vague for a reason, heh.)


End file.
